Intermediate amplifier devices of this kind are known, for example, from DE 44 05 460 C1.
In transmission networks, for example in a CATV (cable television distribution network) with a tree structure, signals are transmitted from a central station to different end receivers by way of a number of transmission lines. In order to be able to transmit the signal at a sufficient signal level from the head-end station to the last receiver, mostly equidistant, in part automatically regulated, locally or remotely powered intermediate amplifiers are connected into the network for attenuation compensation, as described, for example, in the periodical "Funkschau" May 1987, pp. 46 to 50.
If a malfunction occurs in one of the transmission lines, for example a short circuit, then it is uncertain what the results in the network will be. For example, the intermediate amplifier disposed closest to the malfunction point can fail, as can an intermediate amplifier at another, more distant location in the network. Particularly with the tree-shaped branching structure of the transmission network described in DE 44 05 460 C1, with coaxial connection lines as point-to-multipoint connections between the central station and a large number of subscribers connected to the network, a local malfunction can possibly paralyze a larger part of the network or even the entire network. Furthermore, a central localization of the malfunction is quite difficult with the known network.